A Summer With Granger
by MyMischeifCantBeManaged
Summary: Hermione is staying at the Weasleys! Whats different about that. Everything R&R Please please please
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Its me! 'Course you already knew that. But I am writing this story because I have no idea what to write for my other story…..**** Just a Kiss Goodnight****. But I had another idea for story. I just hope it goes well.**

**Disclaimer: Yep I don't own this wonderful story called Harry Potter. **

**XXxXxxXXXxxXxx**

Hermione walked around her house. She was waiting for her bestfriends family to come and pick her up for the remaining 8 weeks of summer. (I really don't know how long summer is for Hogwarts so 8 weeks left of summer) It seemed to be taking forever for Mr. Weasley to come. Though she had only woken up 1 hour ago. And he was supposed to there at 12. She had purposely slept in. After she had woken up she had taken a 20 minute long shower. Then she had taken her time getting dressed. She had carefully put a small amount of make up on her face. Then she had wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her room, and chose her outfit. She had decided on a dark green tank top and dark wash short-shorts. Then she looked over herself in the mirror. The dark green made her dark brown eyes look amazing. And the shorts hugged her curves just perfectly. After she was dressed she towel dried her hair and brushed it out slowly. When she finished with all of this, she looked at her watch and realized that she still had a good 10 minutes before someone came to pick her up. So she made herself some toast and sat down to eat it. She normally would have checked her trunk but she had done that at least 20 times the night before and had come to the conclusion that she had all that she needed.

Then there was a sudden shout from the living room. It came from her mom. Which could only mean two things. Attack, or Arthur Weasley had surprised them by flooing in. She held her breath.

"Well hello Mrs. And Mr. Granger! I am just here to pick up your daughter! Ohhh I'm very sorry. Did I startle you? Ohhh you must not be used to the...Oh hello Hermione!" Arthur Weasley said. He was tall with red hair. But there were to more tall redheads in the room then Hermione had expected.

"Hiya Hermione!" They shouted in unsion.

"Hey Fred, George!" Hermione said happily. Then she looked behind them. Trying to see if one of her best friends, otherwise known as Ron had come with. Nope of course not. She thought.

"Well shall we go then?" Mr. Weasley asked her.

"Yea, sounds great, let me just go get my trunk from my room." Hermione replied.

"we'll come with you!" exclaimed Fred and George.

Hermione nodded and then walked up the stairs with the twins in tow. When she got to her room the boys walked over and grabbed the trunk.

"Can't let"

"a pretty girl'

"like yourself"

"drag this trunk"

"down the stairs''

"by herself now can we?" The twins said happily. Hermione only nodded and laughed at their silly antics of speaking. Then she walked out of her room with the twins once again in tow. She then looked at them carefully.

Fred was wearing some old faded muggle jeans and a black tank top, which was probably at one point a regular shirt. His muscles were fully defined and she had to tear her eyes away to look at George, who was wearing the same kind of shirt as Fred but it was green, and he was wearing dark jeans with holes in both of the knees. His muscles were less defined though for some reason.

**XxxXXXXxxxXXXxx**

AT THE BURROW (F POV)

Fred wandered about the burrow. He was a little confused, because when he looked at Hermione for the first time for the summer he was amazed. She seemed to have a new wardrobe. Less book wormy and more so girly. He knew that she would never be super girl, but it seemed like her wardrobe would be. I mean look at what she was wearing. A small touch of make up and those cloths just brought out her eyes and hugged her curves perfectly. Plus that tank top showed a little more chest then she would have allowed last year. She had also grown a bit and now had a tan.

But when he saw her for the first time this summer, he was breathless. He had stared at her for a good minute before either him or George had said anything. Mainly because their dad had been talking, but he had been staring.

But, why was he staring at her like that. Why was he so surprised to see that she had become more of a girl. Don't all girls do that, at least a little? Who knows. Maybe this summer would be different. Maybe Granger was different. He didn't know. But he couldn't wait to find out.

**XxxXxxXXXXxX**

**Well theres the first Chapter of this story! And in this story she never dates Ron, just a heads up…**

**Anyways I was hoping you guys could do me a favor? Yea theres a blue button below this. It says Review this story? Yea would you mind clicking it and leaving a review for me? Need a little bit of constructive criticism. Thanks!**

**~C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Just trying to update this second story of mine but I must admit. It is pretty hard to update two stories. But I will try to update both of my stories faithfully. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own JKR amazing books.**

**XXXxx**

Fred woke up at what seemed to be, and after he looked at the clock, a very early time. 6 a.m. That is not a time that Fred Weasley wakes up at. So he tried very unsuccessfully to fall back asleep. After what seemed like forever fred decided that he should just get up and go down to the kitchen and find some hot chocolate, to see if he that could help him fall back asleep because it usually does.

When he stepped into the kitchen he was expecting to find it empty, and not see Hermione Granger, sitting in his favorite chair with a mug in her hand.

"Well hi there 'Mione what are you doing up at this unearthly hour?" Fred questioned.

"Well, I could ask you the same exact thing." Hermione replied.

"Well, I woke up for no apparent reason and couldn't fall back asleep. Now answer my question." Fred replied, not in the mood for surprisingly anything that had to do with joking. Probably because it was so early.

"Well, mr. Cranky pants, I had a bad dream, and couldn't fall back asleep so I decided that I needed some hot chocolate to soothe my nerves and maybe just maybe I'll be able to go back to sleep." Hermione replied, then she yawned.

"Sorry that I am so cranky, but why should I be up at this unearthly hour." Fred said as he made his own cup of hot chocolate. Then he went and sat down on the other side of the table directly across from Hermione.

Then he took in what she was wearing. She was in stripped short shorts and had a white tank top on that was, even though she was wearing pjs, hugging her curves just perfectly. And her hair was messed up from sleeping. She even had her favorite boot like slippers on. And she looked adorable.

HeRmIoNe'S POV

Hermione was staring down at her mug. Sitting across from her was none other then thee Fred Weasley. The Fred Weasley that was going back to Hogwarts for his last year along with his twin brother George. The Fred Weasley that was currently wearing nothing but his plaid pj pants. And his bare chest was looking unbelievably nice. Once again, Quidditch proved to be a good thing. His arms where nicely toned, and tanned from what she guessed was from working in the garden.

"See anything that you like there Granger?" Fred said, smirking.

"No…." Hermione replied. Then she got up and stretched. "I'm going back to bed, I am finally tired again. Thanks for keeping me company."

"No prob 'Mione. I think I might be doing the same. Hot chocolate does that to me." Fred replied. "Hey I'll walk you up to your room. It's on the way to mine anyways.

And with that Fred was walking Hermione up to her room. Then walking to his own room. And falling back asleep, they both had dreams of each other. And then wondered if that was a good sign.

**XXxxXxx**

**Well theres the second Chapter. Wasn't exactly what I was hoping for. But the story should get better after this. Please review**

**~C**


End file.
